Pouks (Misplaced Alternate Universe)
Leader of the Toa Metru in the Misplaced Alternate Universe who has a team of Toa from different teams Grouped together to fight. History Early Life Pouks started his life as a Po-Matoran on Spherus Magna, where he helped build the Matoran Universe. After moving into the great spirit robot he lived somewhere in the southern islands. Becoming a Toa One day a toa ventured to Pouks' village and gave him a toa stone anong with five other matoran. Not much else is know about Pouks' first toa team other than the fact that one day Pouks was selected to become one of the six toa in Teridax's toa Hagah team. Pouks was given Elite clad toa Armor and a Mask of Emulation upon joining the Toa Hagah. Toa Hagah His new team consisted of Norik, Gaaki, Iruini, Bomonga, and Kualus. His new team helped stop the League of six Kingdoms with Teridax. Eventually The Toa Hagah were told by Makuta Krika that Teridax had stolen the Avohkii and had plans to betray the great spirit mata-nui. The Toa Hagah spied of Teridax and learned of his plan of killing the Toa Mangai and taking the place of Turaga Dume. With the help of Makuta Krika the Toa stole the Avohkii back and departed to Metru-Nui. Arriving at Metru-Nui After parting ways with Makuta Krika, the Toa arrive outside Metru-Nui's Gates as "Eliminator" was waiting for the toa Mangai to come out. Unexpecting and ambush the Toa Hagah got the jump on the dark hunter and attacked. At that moment the Toa Mangai and the Chronicler arrived to see the fight and helped their fellow toa. During the fight "Eliminator" killed toa Norik but was defeated and fled into the city. The Remaining toa Hagah told the Toa Mangai on what Terdax was planning and they went back in the city. After regrouping with Toa Lhikan the toa went to the coliseum to approach Teridax. Together The Toa Mangai and toa Hagah approached Teridax who had Rahkshi and "Eliminator" with him. After killing many rahkshi Teridax tried used his shadow to kill "Eliminator" and absorb his powers but the dark hunter moved out of the way and Teridax grabbed a rahkshi instead. During the battle Lhikan was badly damaged but was able to destroy Teridax's armour. Great Cataclysm After the battle the Great Cataclysm occurred the city was left in shambles an the Archives were opened. Due to Turaga Dume's death at the hands of Teridax Lhikan summoned six matoran the Great Temple to give the toa stones. These six matoran were Nuhrii, Vhisola, Orkahm, Ahkmou, Tehutti, and Ehrye. They became the Toa Metru and Lhikan became the new turaga of Metru Nui. Due to Norik being killed by "Eliminator" Bomonga became the new leader of the toa Hagah with Pouks becoming deputy. The Toa Hagah were then sent to other islands to aid after the Great Cataclysm struck and to stop brotherhood of makuta forces from spreading. Returning to Metru-Nui After a long period of time the Toa Hagah returned to Metru-Nui with many beings they saved from Brotherhood Forces. When they returned they leaned the newly formed toa Metru defeated the Morbuzakh by finding the great kanoka disks of each Metru. They also learned shortly after that Toa Ahkmou's betrayed everyone by uploading a virus to the Vahki and injuring the robot's engineer Nuparu. A few Years later Toa Orde came to Metru-Nui to enlist help in awakening Mata-Nui by going to Karda-Nui with the Ignika. Pouks and the Toa Hagah joined Toa Orde's party with many other toa teams such as the Toa Metru and the Toa Mangai. Battle of Karda-Nui During the Battle Bomonga took Gaaki to scout ahead while Pouks, Iruini, and Kualus stayed with Toa Orde and the Ignika. That was the last time Pouks ever saw Bomonga and Gaaki. Near the end of the battle Pouks was forced to fall back due to heavy losses and overwhelming odds. Although it pained Pouks Greatly he was forced to leave Bomonga and Gaaki behind due to him believing there was no chance they survived. Returning to Metru-Nui Again Due to more than half of the forces that went to Karda-Nui never returning the surviving Toa all joined the Toa Metru making it one giant toa team of the remaining members fractured teams. Pouks was made deputy of the the Toa metru due to Toa Tehutti getting his voice box cut out. Newly Formed Toa Metru After a few years of being a Toa Metru Kualus went missing in Ko-Metru and Iruini,Ehrye, and Pouks went searching for their missing brother but never found him. Attack at the Coliseum During a normal day a makuta know as Daraxian attacked the Coliseum with a squad of rahkshi. The Makuta was able to kill Toa Haylex and used his shadow hand to kill Toa Ehrye. When the mercenary known as Zepharious arrived he shot at the hulking makua. Distracted by the new arrival Toa Iruini pierced the Makuta in the chest, which gave enough time for Toa Tehutti to decapitate the Makuta. Toa Nuhrii then used his fire to destroy the Makuta's antidermis. Zepharious then surrendered himself to the Toa to pay for his crimes. Due to the fight Iruini was badly Injured and decided to give out four toa stones to a Fe-Matoran Pez, a Vo-matoran Rahni, a Su-Matoran Clancer and a Le-matoran Kongu. The four matoran were summoned to the great temple and became the newest member of the Toa Metru. Iruini was Transformed into a turaga and joined the Turaga Council Zepharious' Trial Due to the fact Iruini would have been killed by Makuta Daraxian without Zeparious' intervention. Pouks was grateful for Zepharius' intervention and just like Iruini wanted leniency for the former Mercenary just like his brother Iruini. Zepharous explained that when his island Jemani-Nui was destroyed and saw no survivors he went down a dark path and became a mercenary to get rid of all the makuta and troublesome beings in the Matoran Universe. But when he saw that Rahni and Clancer, two matoran from his original village were still alive all of the horrible things he did flooded him at once and that's when he decided to turn himself in. Then the coliseum was attacked by a makuta and he had to break out of his cuffs and help defeat the makuta. After that he resurended himself to authorities. Zeparious said he wanted to make amends for his past mistakes and help train the new batch of toa. Although Turaga Lhikan was sceptical due to Zepharious assassinating a Toa Mangai Kotah the council agreed to add him to the Toa Metru but he must follow Toa code. Change of Leadership Due to Toa Ehrye losing his life, Toa Vhisola being in a coma, believing Toa Orkahm to be dead, and Ahkmou betraying his former teammates, Toa Nuhrii fell into a depression. He resigned as leader of the Toa Metru and Pouks took over. Toa Jaller was made deputy of the team after the change in leadership. Due to their efforts in defeating Makuta Daraxian Toa Nuhrii, Toa Tehutti were promoted to Elite Clad Toa Armor. Arrival of The Toa Mata Shortly after the change in leadership six Toa arrived on the border of Ga-Metru. The toa were Tahu, Gali, Lewa, Pohatu, Onua, and Kopaka. The new toa had no memory of their past and were enlisted into the ever growing Toa Metru team. They were trained by the Veteran members of the the Toa Metru anongside Rahni, Clancer, Pez, and Kongu. Around the time the toa mata Came to the island a toa of light named Tollubo joined the Toa Metru as well and helped train the new Toa Metru. Invasion of Po-Metru A few months later The Brotherhood of Makuta sent a full scale invasion force to Po-Metru led by Shadow Ahkmou. During the invasion Tahu and Gruru were overwhelmed defending the area and were never heard from again. The remaining Toa were forced to fall back with as many civilian survivors as possible. The Turaga Council issued a full scale evacuation of Po-metru. During this time the toa had doubts about the Toa code do to them following it many matoran where killed. Powers and Traits Pouks was loud and he believed in plain speaking and taking direct action rather than sneaking around but became more strict through the years and is serious and reserved. He truly loved the massive rahi and can tame them. As a matoran Pouks had a miniscule amount of control over the stone and like other po-matoran he has increased agility. As a Toa of Stone Pouks could create, control, and absorb stone. Appearances The Great Escape Battle of Po-Metru Snowday (Mentioned) Trivia * I got help From the regular bionicle wikia to write Pouks traits. Category:Toa of Stone Category:Po-Matoran Category:Toa Hagah Category:Toa Metru Category:Misplaced Alternate Universe